


Ad Astra (to the stars)

by ChaseSpero



Category: Holby City
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, fan art included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: A collaboration with Starfleetwitch.A fluffy fic written by me and some incredible fan art by Starfleetwitch to accompany it.Pure Berena fluff, enjoy!





	

The soft piano music filled the restaurant, quiet chatter added to the mix as Serena followed Bernie to their table. Bernie pulled a chair out for Serena and Serena looked up with a smile and sat down. She gently placed her hand on Bernie’s arm and said thank you.

 

Sitting opposite from Serena, Bernie reached over and took Serena’s hand into her own.

 

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?” Bernie said, her eyes cast upon the sleek black dress Serena was wearing. It clung to her in all the right places and had a hint of cleavage, which Bernie had trouble finding her words the moment she first laid eyes on Serena and it certainly looked like this was going to be repeated.

 

“I’m up here.” Serena said and Bernie looked up, a slight blush across her cheeks as she found Serena smirking at her.

“Sorry.” Bernie muttered and Serena shook her head.

 

“Never be sorry, I quite like being ogled. Only if it’s you doing the ogling of course!” Serena said with an amused expression. They both reached for the menus and before Serena could get to it, Bernie was already holding the wine list in front of Serena, even though Bernie was looking down at the menu, Serena could see the smug smile. After deciding what they wanted to eat and having a healthy discussion of what wine was going to be the best, (With Bernie eventually giving in to Serena’s wishes, she knew fully well not to disagree with Serena when it came to wine.) they ordered the food and waited for the wine to come. Serena glanced over at the man playing the piano and smiled, she always loved coming to this restaurant and she knew Bernie did as well.

 

This was the fourth time they had come now and each time added a new memory for the both of them. There was empty floor space next to the piano where couples went up to dance, a large decorated window at the back, which gave a view to the beautiful patio area. Bernie followed Serena’s gaze, smiling as she thought back to the first time they danced, how they swayed perfectly in time and the way they held one another, their bodies coming together as one.

 

“Care to dance Ms Campbell?” Bernie asked and they both shared a smile, knowing that was how Bernie asked the first time.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” The same line Serena had used before. Bernie was the first to stand; she straightened her shirt and extended her hand and Serena held onto it as she stood up and she let Bernie guide her over to the dance floor. Serena set her eyes firmly on Bernie’s body, from the white shirt she was wearing and the dark skinny jeans. She always loved what Bernie wore when they were outside work.

 

Coming to a stop, Bernie turned around and Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie’s waist. Other couples were beside them but for Serena it was just the two of them in their own little bubble, the music was slower this time and Bernie brought her hands to rest around Serena’s neck.

 

“Oh, I do rather love this piece don’t you?” Serena purred. Bernie hummed in pleasure as they moved perfectly around the floor.

 

Keeping a steady gaze on Serena, Bernie moved her hand upwards slightly and found the little tuft of hair she knew drove Serena crazy and she started to play with it, leaning in closely. Serena instantly fixed her eyes on Bernie, she could feel the Major’s warm breath against her skin, soft lips touching her neck and she felt herself becoming flushed.

 

 

“Darling….” Serena whispered and Bernie’s eyes twinkled, she never tired from hearing endearments like that coming from Serena.

 

After the song finished, Bernie brought her hands down to Serena’s waist.

 

“Shall we go back to the table and wait for food to come?” Bernie asked and Serena nodded.

 

“Yes, let’s. I’m in need of a nice glass of Shiraz!” Serena winked as she passed Bernie and was about to make her way back to the table but instead she stood still in her tracks, a scowl in place.

 

“Rena!” There was the nicknamed she hadn’t heard in a long time and there was a reason why. Serena folded her arms across her chest and Bernie stood close by, she looked at the man in curiosity and then it clicked.

 

“That isn’t…”

 

“Yes, it is.” Serena said in a steely tone.

 

“Fancy seeing you here, though I suppose you always did have a love for Italian.” The heavy stench of alcohol hit Serena’s nose and she grimaced.

 

“Edward, I would say it’s a pleasure but then I’d be lying.” Edward stood in front of the two of them with a drink in his hand and he laughed, though it sounded slurred.

 

“Such a charmer.” Edward said.

 

“Who are you with this time? Millie, Molly or Mandy?” Serena said sarcastically.

 

“You know its Liberty.” Edward said.

 

“Oh, still with that one. I’m surprised she’s stayed with you that long but then she isn’t the brightest button is she?” Bernie leaned in closer to Serena and gave her hand a squeeze and at the same time, Edward glared at her.

 

“You must be the famous Bernie Wolfe; Elinor’s told me all about you.” Bernie quirked her eyebrow, she could only imagine what had been said about her.

 

“I can’t say the same about you.” Bernie said her tone anything but polite. The tension surrounded the three of them, Serena could safely say she had never seen Bernie stare at someone, the way she was staring right now at Edward and she knew she had to put a stop it before anything else was said.

 

“Goodbye Edward.” Serena said ending the conversation. Serena felt Bernie’s hand on her back, she relaxed slightly, and they walked off in the direction of their table, not giving Edward a second glance.

 

When they sat down, Serena sighed. This wasn’t the night she had envisioned.

 

“I’m sorry.” Serena said. “I fear; I may have ruined our night.” She added and Bernie shook her head.

 

“Not at all, that wasn’t your fault Serena. Let’s just forget that happened and focus on this, on us.” Bernie said softly and Serena took a sip of her wine and placed it down on the table.

 

Before she could respond, she saw the waiter coming over with their food and all that happened with Edwards was soon forgotten. The meal was fantastic, as always! Conversation flowed easily, the teasing, flirting and banter all involved. Halfway through the meal, Serena had taken her heel off under the table and started to stroke Bernie’s leg with her bare foot, which resulted in Bernie, dropping her fork and blushing intensely. Bernie glared at Serena who only laughed innocently in response.

 

“I do love this place.” Bernie said after they had finished their meals.

 

“So do I.” Serena replied.

 

“It holds so many memories for us doesn’t it?” Bernie said, resting her chin on her hand.

 

“Yes it does and don’t forget, it has an extensive wine list!” Bernie chuckled and picked up her glass and clinked it against Serena’s.

 

“Here’s to the other nights we spend here.” Bernie said taking a sip of the wine.

 

“Indeed.” Serena smiled.

 

Dessert would be no different, Serena would have the Tiramisu Pavlova, Bernie would have the white chocolate cheesecake, and they would end up taking bites out of one another dessert.

 

Just as Bernie leaned over to steal some of Serena’s dessert, a voice interrupted them.

 

“Oh, how sweet.” Edward said walking up to the table. Serena tilted her head and stared at Edward.

 

“You’re not welcome here.” Edward ignored Serena and picked up her glass and drank all the wine, he put the glass on the table and smirked.

 

“What on earth do you think you’re doing?” Serena said gritting her teeth.

 

“You realise she’s just using you.” Edward said facing Bernie who was now standing up.

 

“I suggest you leave right now.” Bernie said strongly.

 

“She’s a feisty one.” Edward said to Serena.

 

Bernie edged forwards and in response, Edward stepped backwards and ended up tripping over the nearby chair. He tumbled to the floor and Serena’s eyes widened, as she watched the waiters rush over to help him and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar face. It was Liberty. Edward pushed himself up off the ground and started shouting, his face bright red with Liberty holding onto his shoulder. Eventually Edward left the restaurant with Liberty at his side, apologies were given to both Bernie and Serena from the waiters but they dismissed them. Bernie sat back down and Serena had her head in her hands.

 

“Serena?” Bernie said. Serena looked up, tears filling her eyes.

 

“It’s okay.” Bernie said reassuringly. After a moment of silence, Bernie pushed her chair back.

 

“Come on, let’s get out of here. We’ll take a nice walk back home.” After paying, the bill and putting their coats on, they made their way to the exit and walked outside to the cool, crisp air.

 

“Don’t give him a second thought.” Bernie said softly, taking Serena’s hand into her own. They took a slow walk, the sound of cars passing by filling the silence and a bench nearby came into view, when they reached it Bernie stopped, and Serena looked at her curiously. Bernie sat down and Serena sat down next to her.

 

“Tonight was perfect.” Bernie said and Serena scoffed. “It was perfect.” Bernie repeated.

 

“What happened, happened but what matters is that we’re here, together.” Bernie looked up at the sky, the small twinkling stars shining down at her and she smiled.

 

“Look.” Bernie said pointing upwards and Serena followed her finger and stared at the two stars that were so close, they were almost touching.

 

“I always used to go outside and stare at the stars when I was younger, there’s something so beautiful about it and I had this image in my head that I would one day share this with the person that I love.” Serena rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder still looking up at the stars.

 

 

“I love you Serena and there isn’t another person I would want to share this with.”

 

“I love you too my darling.” Serena said lifting her head and capturing Bernie’s lip in a slow and passionate filled kiss.

 


End file.
